


Sleep For Once In Your Life

by Alpha_Aurigae



Series: Alpha-Aurigae's self-indulgent Payton x River College AU! [1]
Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I just love these two so much and I needed to write something for them, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Probably Out of Character Sorry, Self-Indulgent, theres like two swear words by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Aurigae/pseuds/Alpha_Aurigae
Summary: Payton has been staying up until two in the morning for the past two weeks and River is worried.





	Sleep For Once In Your Life

River squinted through sleep heavy eyes and vaguely slammed his hand towards his phone. After blindly fumbling his hand around at the bedside table, he managed to get ahold of it. The way too bright screen said it was 3:46 am. He groaned and turned over, only to be blinded by another bright light. After letting his eyes swiftly adjust to the way to the bright light, he managed to work out what it was.

Payton’s laptop.

That cursed thing had been keeping Payton up more often. At first, it was only an hour or so. Then, as the year went on, it just got worse. River had no idea what Payton’s classes were pushing onto him that caused him to stay up until ungodly hours of the night. River hated it. It was starting to affect Payton’s health. He was always so tired and could just barely function throughout the day. One time, River was convinced he saw Payton mix coffee with Redbull and that in itself was not the most concerning thing. 

Payton was sitting cross-legged on the bed with a textbook in his lap and his laptop in front of him. Which textbook it was, was unclear. Probably some political textbook. Payton had his glasses on and every so often would adjust them. He was leaning forward and typing something down on his computer. His hair was uncharacteristically a mess. At least he was wearing pajamas, so he hasn’t been sitting in jeans for the past couple of hours.

“Paaaayyyyton.”

“Go back to sleep River.”

“You should go to sleep.” He wrapped his arms around Payton’s stomach and leaned his head on his side. That at least caused Payton to stop typing for three seconds. 

“River, stop.” Payton started to try and pry River off of himself. River instead held on and just nestled his head deeper into Payton’s side. Payton again tried to pry River off and again, failed to do so.

“You know the president has to sleep too.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Payton had resigned to the fact that River wasn’t going to let go. He pulled his laptop closer and continued to work.

“Then why aren’t you?” River shifted. Still keeping his arms around Payton’s waist, he pulled himself up. He rested his chin on Payton’s shoulder. 

“Stop it River, I’m trying to work.” He quickly glanced at River out the corner of his eye. “You should sleep, I don’t want to keep you up.” 

“I’m not going to stop until you go to sleep as well.” 

“River, if I go to sleep now, I’ll miss my first class.” Payton finally pulled himself away from his computer long enough to turn and look at River, “If I make skipping a habit, I will fail my class and it’ll ruin my career.”

“Not sleeping will also ruin your career.”

“No, River. Go back to sleep.”

River still refused to let go of Payton’s waist. Payton just went back to his work and let River do whatever he was doing. He would lazily say something every few minutes and Payton would tell him to go to sleep. River even dared to kiss him on the cheek once. Payton just about freaked out at that.

Only an hour later did Payton realize that River had fallen asleep on his shoulder. So much for staying awake until Payton went to sleep. Payton just stared at him. He was so… peaceful and seemed pretty content nestled into Payton’s neck. Payton wouldn’t consider himself a comfortable pillow, but River apparently thought he was a perfect one.

Payton shifted his textbook out of his lap and successfully took River’s arms away from his waist. He was a lot weaker when he was asleep. Slowly, he maneuvered River back over to his side of the bed. Payton pulled the duvet back over River. He gingerly took his hands away but kept his eyes locked onto River. When he finally stopped staring at River, he turned back to his work and pulled his Laptop into his lap and shoved the book onto the bed. 

And yet, despite his best efforts, he could not stop looking over at River. He was a distraction and he wasn’t even doing anything. 

Maybe it was because he was just too beautiful for this world, or the fact the Payton loved him, or maybe Payton was just going bat-shit insane.

Giving in to the fact that River had effectively distracted him without even doing anything other than sleep, He shut his laptop and carefully put it on the bedside table. Along with the book. He turned off his lamp and got under the duvet. He slid over to River and grabbed his hands. He leaned his head forward so that their foreheads were touching. 

And that accidentally woke River up.

“Well, it's nice to see you lying down,” He said, sleep lacing his voice. Payton sighed. Despite that, he just nestled closer to River, who opened his arms so that Payton could snuggle into them. Payton nestled into the crook of River’s neck. River rubbed his hands up and down Payton’s back, “Thank you.”

Payton rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah. Just go back to sleep. I’ve kept you up enough.”

River chuckled, “Night Payton.” He seemed to hold on to Payton a little tighter, “I love you.”

“I love you too River. More then you know.”

\-----

Payton was blinded by the sun shining through his windows. It was way too bright, but the warmth was nice. He groaned and turned over on his back. River must’ve gotten up already. Even though he never got up before Payton. He also never got up at 6:00. 

Payton shot up and grabbed his phone off of his bedside table.

8:14 am.

Payton had thrown on some clothes before rushing downstairs, only to find River quietly sipping tea at the island. He looked up and smiled at Payton, “Morning Payton.” 

Payton walked passed him and went straight to the coffee pot. Shoving in some coffee he just watched as steam billowed out the top. River got up from the island and walked up to Payton, wrapping his arms around his waist. Payton leaned back into River. Yes, he was stressed that he would miss his first class, but he wanted to bask in the moment. Besides, he had to wait for the coffee anyway.

Life was good. Payton went to a good college. It wasn’t Harvard but it was still good. He had a roof to live under and food on the table. And of course, he had River. River, who was too kind for his own good. River, who spoke softly and whos touch was softer. River, who loved Payton more then Payton loved himself.

The coffee maker beeped and Payton reluctantly pulled away enough to grab a travel mug from the drawer. After pouring the coffee into his mug he turned around, expecting River let go so he could leave. But he didn’t move. He kept his arms wrapped around his waist, just like he did last night. River planned out something. Payton just knew it.

“Why do you never take breaks?” He asked.

“Because then I won’t succeed.”

River shook his head, “You need to take breaks, Payton.” He removed on hand from Payton’s back and put it on his shoulder, “That’s why I’m making you stay home today.”

Payton nearly dropped his coffee on the ground, “River! No, I need to go to class.”

“Payton, I get that you want to succeed, but you're worrying me.” He moved his hand up to Payton’s cheek, “You’ve been more irritable and you act like a zombie by the time you get home. And I don’t like seeing you like this. So please, for once in your life, take a break.” River paused and looked down at the ground, “I also just want to spend more time with you.”

Payton stared at River. All River wanted was to spend more time with him. 

“Guh, fine you big puppy.” Payton set down the travel mug behind him and turned back towards River. He put his arms around River’s neck and moved closer.

River seemed pretty happy with that. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Payton’s forehead, “You can be too stubborn you know?”

“I’m not staying home if you’re just going to psychoanalyze me. I’m not going to be your guinea pig for your classes.”

“I’m just stating the obvious.” 

“Sure you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent sorry.  
I like fics like these for no reason other then I think they're cute. And I love these two idiots. 
> 
> Sorry if this is bad. I'm not the best writer and also dyslexia is a bitch.


End file.
